Memories
by Boonothing
Summary: After the curse breaks, Emma remembers all the moments of her relationship to Regina. Swan Queen


This story came to my mind when listening to Theory of a Deadman - Out of my mind Italics are past memories. Remember to Review. Thank you

It's been two weeks since I broke the curse, I found out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, one of my best friends is Little Red Riding Hood, Oh, and a wolf. The cherry on top of all that is that my girlfriend is the Evil Queen. I still remember right after the curse broke; we were talking at her house.

_"You lied to me!" I shouted at her_

_"I know, I know" her eyes are on her feet_

_"Was out relationship a lie too, just another big screw you Snow White I slept with your daughter " _

_"No I may have lied about the curse but the rest was real, everything we've done, everything I told you was…is real. My love for you is real Emma" she looks at me with tears rolling down her face._

_I take a deep breath before speaking, "Look I just..,I'm gonna need some time to process all of this Regina" I rub the back of my neck then stare into her eyes, "I have to go" with that I left not looking back._

At first I tried to forget about her, my parents instructed the same thing, spend some time on family bonding but I just couldn't get her out of my head. Right now I'm sitting on my bed thinking about her. The way she talked, the way she laughed,

_"I know she's your best friend and all and I'm trying to get along with her but she still gets on my nerves." Regina's talking about her day while we're sitting in the kitchen, "Why are you smiling so much, I just insulted your friend?" She asks me confused. I smile wider,_

_"I love your voice it just does something to me, it's like an orgasm for the ears; an eargasm" I announce proudly, she laughs,_

_"You're crazy, you know that" she says still laughing._

_"Yeah crazy for you" I hit back_

_"You are so cheesy" _

I find myself laughing at the memory. I can still here her sultry voice in my head. I pull a pillow close to me knowing I haven't really heard that voice in two weeks. The next thought that comes to my head is her smile, the one she saved for me,

_We're lying on her couch, me on my back, she's between me and the back of the couch, her head on my chest, her fingers tracing patterns across my stomach from where she's pushed my tank top up. I have one arm wrapped around her, my other hand stroking through her silky brunette hair. We're in comfortable silence, content of just being in each other's presence. _

_"This is nice" I break our silence _

_"It is" She whispers back. We continue in silence again before I stop stroking her hair, move my hand down to her chin and pull it up so she's looking at me. I feel her fingers stop. I stare deep into her eyes, she stares back with confusion. "I love you" I say for the first time. The confusion in her eyes is washed out by the tears about to fall down her perfect face. Her breaks out in a genuine smile, one that Henry and I only get to see._

_ "I love you too" She whispers back. She pushes herself up towards me so we're face to face. She leans in and captures my lips with hers, the kiss is filled with passion and some tears. That one kiss expressed all our feelings for each other. When we break for air she rests her forehead on mine. I rub our noses together, she giggles._

_"I love you" She says again. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close._

_"I love you too."_

I wipe the tears falling down my face. I stand up from my bead and move towards my dresser, there's a picture of me and Regina a mess on her office floor but smiling like fools.

_"So what colour are you using", we're in Regina's office. She wants to redecorate._

_"I'm not sure that's why there's a lot of paint" she gestures to all the paint tins around her office. I nod,_

_"Okay then let's get stared"_

_2 hours and four colour change later._

_"No blue doesn't look right" I sigh and drop my head I turn quickly to face her paintbrush still raised in the air,_

_"Regina this is the…" I stop talking when I realised I'd painted a blue streak across her face. She does not look amused._

_"Miss Swan, look what you've done" she says calmly too calmly._

_"Oo don't call me Miss Swan you know how much it turns me on" her lips twitch at the corner, "Besides let me paint you a bit more and you can be the Braveheart of Stroybrooke" I shoot her a toothy grin. _

_"Well in that case let's make you something." She walks over to the paint cans examining them before find the one she wants she bends down to dip her paintbrush in. "A dog perhaps, how do you feel about Dalmatians." She stalks towards me._

_"Love them but it was decided at the last town meeting that Pongo was the dog of Storybrooke." _

_An evil smile crosses her face, she pounces towards me. An all-out paint war starts colours fly all across the room decorating both us and the room. _

_A while later we're sitting opposite each other laughing, slightly out of breath. I grab her legs and pull her onto my lap; she lets out a little squeal. She wraps her legs around me and presses a small kiss to my lips. I reach into my pocket to pull out my mobile and click on the camera._

_"Look up" I tell her she does. I move the mobile until we're both in the frame and take the picture. I bring the mobile down so we can look at the photo._

_"It's cute" Regina comments on out happy painted faces. "Your phone has paint all over it now" _

_I shrug," It'll come of…hopefully" I place my mobile down next to us. I fall onto my back pulling Regina with me so she's lying on top of me. She places her hands on my chest. I look around her office surveying our work. "You should keep it like this it looks good" I comment on the rainbow of colours splattered all over the place._

_"Yes it will be a good story to tell one day" _

_"Tell who?" I ask her _

_"Our chil...um Henry, he'd wonder what went on in here" she looks away from me blushing. She tries to push herself away but I pull her closer. _

_"Hey, look at me" she does, "Our future child might be very well interested in what happened too" I smile down at her._

_"You want to have kids with me" She asks her voice cracking _

_"Yeah, I do." I kiss her sweetly on the lip. When I part from her she smiles and snuggles into my chest, her head underneath my chin._

I rubbed my thumb across the photo. That was the first time we discussed the possibility of having children. I never thought I'd want another child but being with her made it easy to imagine. A little girl or boy playing with Henry all of us huddled together on the couch watching a Disney movie. The thought of it is amazing. I sigh deeply before walking back over to my bed and collapsing onto it; I pull a pillow over my face trying to keep my tears at bay. I pull the pillow off my face and look to my left, I see another picture. I pick it up and smile, it was taken right after our first night together.

_Regina and I are making out heavily on her bed me on top of her. I move my hands to the top of her shirt and start to undo the top button; I move my mouth down to her neck and start sucking on her pulse point when I start to feel her shake. I stop all movement, break away from her neck to look at her._

_"Hey you okay?" I ask her concerned _

_"I'm fine it's just I've never done this with a woman before" she answers me nervously. I can't help but smile she's so cute._

_"It's okay I'll go as slow as you need, you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop" she smiles, her eyes watering, her hand reaches up to stroke the side of my face._

_"You're so good to me." I lean into her touch," it's not just that, it's been a very long time since I've had sex with someone I truly cared about, I'm scared I'm going to screw this up." She finishes with a few tears rolling down her face. _

_"Hey shush, it's okay" I say wiping the tears away, I lean in a capture her lips for a short kiss, "it's okay, tonight I'm showing you how much I care about you" I smile, I lean in to kiss her again._

_I kept my promise the night was filled with passion a long with moans of ecstasy of being brought over the edge over and over again. I wake up first the next morning. I look down at Regina curled into my side, arm wrapped around my waist. I'd never seen her so peaceful. I gently move her arm so I can roll out of her bed. I look around her bedroom floor for my jeans. When I find them I pull out my phone and creep back to the side of the bed. I take a picture, the flash goes off, "Shit" I whisper._

_Regina groans but rolls over facing away from me. I let out a sigh of relief. I look down at the picture I took. I can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across my face. I crawl back into the bed and wrap my arms around Regina from behind. In her sleep she pushes back against me I hold her tighter and fall back into a peaceful sleep._

I stare at the picture for a while. I throw it to the side, mind made up I leave my room, leave the apartment, I hear Snow ask where I'm going I don't answer I just head for the apartment I know well.

I stand on her doorstep waiting for her to answer. The door fly's open her eyes hard but soften at the sight of me. "Emma what..." I raise a hand to stop her

"Did you mean it?" I ask her

"Did I mean what?"

"Everything, do you love me, do you want to be with me, still want to have a family with me?"

"Yes everything concerning are relationship was the truth"

"Good" I grab the back of her neck, pull her in for a needy kiss. Her hands go through my hair pulling me closer, I move down her body and wrap them round her. I mouths are moving together our tongues battling catching up on two weeks' worth of missed kissing. We break away for air; I rest my forehead on hers.

"We're going to get through this together, we'll prove to everyone you're not the same person you used to be together" I say to her

"Together" I lean in the capture her lips again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" both of us crying.

Regina pulls me into the house to catch up on some other things we haven't done for two weeks.

We both know it won't be easy proving that she has changed, but we'll get through it as long as we're together


End file.
